


生賀

by Nana_naoto



Category: high&low
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_naoto/pseuds/Nana_naoto
Summary: *杰西蛇*感謝山王街居民及ICE熱情贊助演出





	生賀

**Author's Note:**

> *杰西蛇  
> *感謝山王街居民及ICE熱情贊助演出

——ITOKAN

最近的山王总长很奇怪。  
非常奇怪，但没有人敢过问总长大人发生了什么事，令平常冷静的他将慌乱表现在脸上。  
最后总长憋不住了。缓缓招手叫大和跟阿登来身旁。  
“来讨论战术吧。”  
“欸？哪个不要命的家伙想来占领山王街吗？”大和用力敲了桌子。  
“不是。大和，小声一点。”Cobra难掩不住慌张的要大和将音量放小。  
“Cobra，你遇上什么麻烦了？我们一定会想办法帮你解决的。”阿登说。  
“就是啊⋯那个⋯嗯⋯如果有个⋯有个人生日了你们会怎么帮他庆祝？”犹豫了很久，Cobra还是把问题丢出来了。  
“当然是一起兜风啰！或是来ITOKAN吃饭吧！什么啊，Cobra你竟然在烦恼这个，不过话说回来，最近谁生日吗？我生日还有段时间呢！”大和笑着拍拍Cobra的肩膀说道。  
“欸？”Cobra开始脑补了跟某人一起兜风跟一起在这里吃饭的画面，好像⋯挺不错的⋯？不不不，目前还不行。Cobra甩甩头，将这个想法甩出脑中。  
“我想⋯或许能尝试看看不一样的事？”阿登看穿一切的眼神饱含着暧昧。  
“⋯⋯⋯走了，掰。”  
“Cobra怎么突然就走了？我们要跟上去吗？”  
“不用，我们不用担心Cobra。让他去吧。好久没看到这么热血沸腾的Cobra了啊～”

 

——坛商店

今天的山王总长有点奇怪。  
押上跟芝对望了一眼，今天的山王总长竟然不是买小蛋糕，而是买了面粉、鲜奶油、巧克力、草莓、棉花糖、甜点食谱⋯等等，这是要做甜点吗？  
“欸，你买这个做什么？做蛋糕？”  
“⋯⋯⋯”结完帐后Cobra看了一眼双塔，接着便头也不回的就离开了。  
“谢谢光临！”押上跟芝再度对望一眼，今天的山王总长果然有点怪。

 

——FUNK JUNGLE

最近的Cobra有点怪。  
“⋯⋯”Jesse心不在焉地摇晃手中的高脚杯，想着他的小情人最近种种反常行为。  
先是最近经常拒绝约会，再来不回讯息，甚至警告我别烦他，铁定有问题。  
“Jesse，怎么了吗？”ICE看出了旧识心情欠佳，于是出声问道。  
“问你，如果你对情人爱理不理的，会是为什么呢？”思考了许久，Jesse还是决定向多年好友提问。  
“大概是有了更喜欢的人吧？”ICE想了想说道。“不过我是没有啦哈哈哈哈。”ICE笑着搂了Jesse的肩，替他的酒杯再斟了点酒。  
“⋯⋯”Jesse依旧在沉思，不一样的是，眼里闪烁着猎豹的光芒。

一周后

——FUNK JUNGLE

「喂Jesse你这个混蛋！」这是Jesse给自家情人设定的专属简讯答铃。本来想用小情人在床上的呢喃细语，但一来影响工作效率（即使他的小情人根本不常找他），二来是对于小情人的独占欲，完完全全不想让别人知道他属于自己的样子，连声音都不行！  
“今晚10点来我家一趟，有事。”看完了这条讯息，Jesse的脸沈了下去。  
该不会是要提分手吧？虽然Jesse极力控制自己的面部表情，却把酒杯捏破了。玻璃把手指划破了，血渗出拳头而Jesse却浑然不知。  
“喂，Jesse你还好吗？要不先回去吧？”ICE感受到了不对劲。  
“⋯嗯，走了。”

——坛商店

押上跟芝对望了一眼，今天是刮什么风，竟然将令人闻风丧胆的Jesse给吹来山王街了。而且，他一副准备去干架的样子站在蛋糕柜前挑选着各式小蛋糕。  
Jesse哼着不知名的小调，打包了所有Cobra最喜欢的小蛋糕，结完帐后就离开了。  
“⋯为什么我看到小蛋糕就忍不住想到他呢，或许⋯我真的栽在他手上了吧。”Jesse苦涩一笑，小虎牙在月色中闪闪发光。压根没想起今天是什么日子。

——Cobra家

此时的山王总长不知道自己情人误会了自己的意图，正穿着粉红色围裙张罗着自己准备的惊喜。  
叮！烤箱飘来了阵阵奶香味，现在蛋糕只差最后的装饰就大功告成了。  
看看时针才刚指向九点，还有时间可以打扫跟布置。  
“不知道他喜不喜欢⋯”平常都是Jesse下厨给自己吃，难得他生日就做个蛋糕给他吧。  
Cobra自己都没发现自己的笑容有多甜腻，更甚于甜点。

 

Jesse一进门就看到Cobra笑着装饰蛋糕，一愣，事先买好的小蛋糕掉在了地上，一瞬间脑中窜过了许多念头。  
该不会一分手就要给新欢送甜点吧？  
他怎么能对他露出那种笑容！那是属于我的！  
他甚至没为我下厨过！  
看来我们真的到尽头了⋯  
Cobra听见了声响，正慌张的把桌上的东西藏起来，心想不是才九点吗？为什么Jesse到了？！  
Cobra的神情被Jesse解读成了心虚，  
我想⋯到头来真的是只有我单方面的爱吧哈⋯  
一怒之下拿起了Cobra挂在门边的红围巾将Cobra的手捆了起来，整个人扛在肩上走进房间，用力地抛在床上。  
“喂，Jesse！你疯了吗？”  
“是啊，我就是疯了才那么爱你！”Jesse将窗帘撕了下来，将Cobra的手脚绑起来固定在床上，而本来绑在手上的那条红围巾则改用于绑住Cobra的眼睛。  
Jesse将Cobra的衣物扒光，居高临下的观赏Cobra艺术品般的曼妙身材。  
明明看起来很瘦弱，身体却很结实。三角肌、肱二头肌、肱三头肌，还有胸肌、腹肌、人鱼线，虽然结实却也不会过于夸张，一切都恰到好处。  
明明皮肤白白的，在我身下高潮时却全身泛红，像颗香甜的小草莓。  
明明在外人眼里是沉默的山王总长，可是却比谁都有正义感，也比谁都爱哭。  
他的一切一切⋯只有我知道。  
由于Cobra的眼睛被遮住了，其他感官变得更加敏感。他能感受到Jesse正在注视着他，从脸、脖子、胸口逐渐往下。被Jesse注视过的部位逐渐发烫，下身也逐渐抬起头来。  
耳边传来了不规律的喘息声，Cobra的呼吸也跟着乱了调。  
耳边凌乱的发丝被他缠绕在指尖，慢慢移近自己，直到能感受到他呼出的湿气氤氲在耳畔。  
他将头发拨向一边，Cobra刚调整好自己紧张的呼吸，就差点叫出声来。  
他的舌尖抵上Cobra耳廓的软骨，情欲一路蔓延，最后含住Cobra的耳垂。  
Jesse看了刚刚顺手捡来的东西，歪了一下头思考后，首先拿起了他买来的小蛋糕。  
“给我吃。”Jesse强硬地拎起了Cobra的头发，将他的头按在自己双腿间。  
“唔⋯”本以为被强迫会是一件痛苦的事，虽然对方现在不知道在发什么神经，但还是顺从的含住了他的性器。  
咦？这个味道是⋯Cobra一惊，连瞳孔都放大了不少，但由于被矇着眼所以Jesse没能捕捉这一刻。  
Jesse推开了Cobra，“说说看，是什么味道。”  
“⋯”Cobra咬着牙不说话。  
“不说是吧？”接着将Cobra的嘴扳开，对着他的小嘴缓缓抽插起来。  
“咳⋯是⋯我最喜欢的小、小蛋糕。”  
“还有呢？”即使看不见也能感受到Jesse现在的语气是多么没有温度。  
“是⋯Jesse的味道⋯”  
“答对啰～Cobra尽情地吃吧～反正是最后一次啰。”尽管语气恢复到平时轻浮的样子，Cobra也能察觉出Jesse非常不对劲。  
“⋯？什么最后一次？”  
“反正你都要做甜点给你的新欢不是吗？”  
“⋯⋯⋯”这个家伙到底是误会了什么！但我凭什么要受这份委屈？倔强的Cobra紧紧咬住下唇，一句解释都不愿意说。同时在心中埋怨了阿登出的主意，什么不一样的自己！可恶！  
“你的新欢究竟是谁啊？嗯？不说是吧？你就那么喜欢他？喜欢到必须袒护他是吧？”  
Jesse替Cobra重新系好那件可爱的粉色围裙，将鲜奶油挤上Cobra的胸前，再点缀似的放了颗草莓，接着开始或轻或重的揉捏，他的嘴也没闲着，隔着围裙啃咬着Cobra的乳首，惹得Cobra娇喘连连。  
“停、停下来嗯⋯”胸前的快感让Cobra舒服的弓起身子，露出雪白的颈子，Jesse狠狠的在上面咬了一口，略透出红红的血丝。  
Cobra不满的想抗议，但Jesse直接握上Cobra挺立起来的分身，隔着围裙开始搓揉，突如其来的刺激让Cobra倒抽了口气，扭动着身子想逃离Jesse作怪的手，从分身顶端分泌出的爱液濡湿了围裙，Jesse坏心的掀起围裙并且把鲜奶油抹上去。  
“哼哼，这还真是美味的甜点呢～”  
“噫！住…住手！好冰！”  
冰凉的鲜奶油在抹上后，Jesse马上凑上嘴，十分享受的开始舔舐，然后含入口中，一下冰一下热的感觉让Cobra射出来，腰身酥软，娇喘不已。  
Jesse让Cobra趴在床上，很显然他把鲜奶油当成现成的润滑剂，往Cobra的下身抹去，Cobra原本还处于高潮之后的迷茫思绪，在后穴在接触到冰凉的感觉后瞬间回笼，惊叫着。  
“啊啊！别拿鲜奶油⋯哈啊！”  
“可是不润滑，你会痛到哭出来不是吗？”Jesse坏笑着，手指也加速着一进一出。Cobra颤抖着迎合，Jesse舔吻着Cobra的背脊，在他身下的人儿摇摇头，想甩掉这令他疯狂的快感。  
Cobra扭动着腰，想甩开Jesse的手指却不断的摩擦那个给他更多快乐感觉的点，Cobra方才才射过一次的分身又射了。  
Jesse将忍耐已久的分身前端轻轻探入了Cobra的蜜穴，有奶油的润滑和手指扩张后，Jesse一口气挺进全部，Cobra因为突如其来的异物感而颤抖着，像是离水的鱼一样大口喘气。  
“呜啊……好胀…嗯…”  
“舒服吗？”Jesse吻着Cobra的额头，然后是眼角，伸出舌头舔掉挂在他脸颊的泪珠，开始了活塞运动。  
“别…别这么快，哈啊……”  
剧烈的冲击在在Cobra的体内来回着，他无力的环抱着Jesse的肩颈，有些意乱情迷的喊着Jesse的名字。  
“Jesse⋯Jesse⋯哈啊，好舒服啊⋯⋯”  
“Cobra⋯”  
Jesse加快速度，不断的攻击Cobra最敏感的那一点，Cobra再度弓起身子，而压在他身上的Jesse顺势吻上他的唇，不断反覆的亲咬着，  
“Jesse，拆掉绑住我眼睛的围巾吧，我想、我想看着你的脸高潮。”Cobra带着泣音说。难得撒娇的Cobra使得Jesse的分身又胀大了不少，没什么犹豫就将捆绑解开了。没想到正流着泪的Cobra，不是往常被情欲染上的双眸，还夹杂了一些委屈、愤怒的情绪。  
“你这个混蛋！你到底⋯到底明不明白我的心意！”虽然Cobra很愤怒，但声音明显因为情欲软化了不少。  
“什么？”Jesse一愣，停下了动作。  
“啧，你自己⋯自己去看蛋糕写了什么！”似乎是不满Jesse突然停下了动作，Cobra扭了扭腰想要填补这点空虚。  
Jesse将Cobra抱了起来，边走去厨房，随着Jesse走路时一晃一晃，差点将Cobra顶至高潮。

『最爱的Jesse，生日快乐』

“咦？”没想到竟然是被自己遗忘多年的生日，没想到自己错怪了自家小情人，没想到⋯重头到尾，都在吃自己的醋？！  
“哼。”  
“那个⋯对不起，但⋯我是真的很爱你，爱到我一想到你有喜欢的人，我就快发疯”  
“没想到～鼎鼎大名的前监狱老大Jesse也会吃醋啊，还是吃自、己、的、醋呀～”  
“欸？你是在报前几年我对你说过这句话的仇吗？”  
Jesse将Cobra放在流理台上继续抽插，Cobra迎来第二次高潮时，Jesse也释放在Cobra的体内。  
高潮的余裕尚未过，Jesse就对Cobra说“这是我吃过最美味的生日蛋糕了。”  
“嗯，生日快乐，你这个混蛋⋯⋯我爱你。”  
“欸Jesse，下次⋯一起骑车兜风吧，还有来一趟ITOKAN一起吃顿饭吧。我⋯想把你介绍给大家。”

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：本來只是個吃蛋糕時的腦洞，懶癌發作想遞筆讓太太們寫，但後來連做夢都夢到我在寫了於是就這麼瞎寫了∠( ᐛ 」∠)  
> 第一次寫車 渣文筆 請大家鞭小力一點(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)
> 
> 一開始其實想寫脫狗，但是我剛入坑一個月左右，覺得自己對他們的性格還不夠熟悉，不想太多OOC所以摸了個杰西蛇！之後還是會激情補檔了解脫狗的！
> 
> 感謝大家的觀看(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


End file.
